Maleficent - Die dunkle Fee
Maleficent – die dunkle Fee ist ein US-amerikanischer Fantasyfilm von Regisseur Robert Stromberg. Mit Angelina Jolie in der Titelrolle, ist Maleficent eine Neuverfilmung des Stoffes mit Elementen des Filmes Dornröschen aus dem Jahr 1959. Diese Handlung wird aus der Sicht von Maleficent erzählt. Handlung Eine ältere Erzählerin erzählt die Geschichte von Maleficent, einer sehr starken und mächtigen Fee aus dem Mooren, ein magisches Reich, abgegrenzt vom Königreich der Menschen. Als junges Mädchen verliebt sie sich in einen Jungen namens Stefan, aber seine Zuneigung für Maleficent wird von seinem Ehrgeiz überschattet, König zu werden. Sie werden älter, und Stefan hört auf, sich mit Maleficent zu treffen. Nachdem Maleficent den gegenwärtigen König in einem Kampf besiegt, bietet dieser an, dass jeder, der sie besiegt, neuer König wird. Stefan hört dies und geht zu Maleficent und täuscht ihr vor, er würde sie vor des Königs Plot warnen. Er gibt ihr Schlafmittel und möchte sie umbringen, bringt es aber nicht über sich. Stattdessen schneidet er ihre Flügel ab und übergibt diese dem König als Beweis ihres Todes. Maleficent rettet einem Raben namens Diaval, der ihr als Informant dient und ihr mitteilt, dass Stefan zum neuen König gekrönt wurde. Die Erkenntnis, dass Stefan sie betrogen hat, um den Thron zu besteigen, vernichtet Maleficent innerlich und als Vergeltung erklärt sie sich als Königin der Moore mit einem dunklen Königreich und Diaval als ihren Begleiter und Diener. Einige Zeit später informiert Diaval Maleficent über die Taufe von König Stefan`s neugeborener Tochter Aurora. Aus Rache erscheint Maleficent uneingeladen und verflucht die Prinzessin: an ihrem 16. Geburtstag wird sie sich mit einem Finger an einer Spindel stechen und somit in einen Todesähnlichen Schlaf fallen soll. Stefan ist gezwungen, für seine Tochter zu betteln, so bietet Maleficent an, dass der Fluch nur durch der wahre Liebe erster Kuss gebrochen werden kann. Verängstigt durch Maleficent's Vergeltung, schickt Stefan Aurora mit drei Feen bis zu ihrem 16. Geburtstag zu deren Zuhause, während er alle Spindeln im gesamten Königreich zerstört und verbrennt und versteckt sie im tiefsten Kerker seines Schlosses. Er schickt seine Armee, um Maleficent zu töten, doch sie lässt eine undurchdringbare Dornenhecke um ihr Königreich wachsen. Trotz ihrer Missachtung gegenüber Prinzessin Aurora, fängt Maleficent an, sich um sie zu kümmern, als die Bemühungen der anderen drei Feen fehlschlagen. Nach einem kurzen Treffen mit der jungen Aurora, beobachtet sie Maleficent von weitem. Als Aurora 15 ist, trifft sie zum ersten Mal auf Maleficent und nennt sie "Feen-Patin", nachdem sie sich erinnert, von ihr beobachtet worden zu sein. Maleficent möchte den Fluch zuücknehmen, nachdem begeistert gesehen hat, wie sich Aurora entwickelt hat, schafft es aber nicht, denn sie hatte erklärt, dass "keine Macht auf Erden es zurücknehmen kann". Aurora trifft später auf Prinz Phillip, und die beiden sind ineinander vernarrt, haben aber wenig Möglichkeit, eine Beziehung aufzubauen. Am Tag vor Aurora's 16. Geburtstag hofft Maleficent, den Fluch zu umgehen und erlaubt ihr, in die Moore und weg von den Spindeln zu ziehen. Die anderen drei Feen erzählen Aurora jedoch von ihrer Abstammung und Maleficent's wahrer Identität, sodass eine wütende Aurora zu ihrem Vater läuft. Stefan sperrt Aurora zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit ein. Sie wird von dem Fluch in den Kerker gelockt, wo die gesammelten Spinnräder liegen. Aurora sticht sich an einem Finger und schläft ein. Mit der Absicht, sie zu retten, entführt Maleficent Phillip und gelangt in Stefan's Schloss, damit er Aurora küssen und somit von dem Fluch erlösen kann. Doch Phillip's romantischer Kuss hat keinen Effekt, da die beiden nohc nicht wirklich wahre Liebe füreinander empfinden. Maleficent entschuldigt sich bei Aurora und schwört, dass sie nicht verletzt wird, und küsst ihre Stirn. Dies bricht den Fluch und Aurora wacht auf. So haben Maleficent's mütterliche Sorgen über Aurora "wahre Liebe" erzeugt. Aurora vergibt ihr und gemeinsam wollen sie aus dem Schloss flüchten, doch Maleficent wird in einem Netz aus Eisen gefangen und wird von Stefan attackiert. Maleficent verwandelt Diaval in einen Drachen, der das Netz von ihr nimmt, aber von den königlichen Soldaten bedrängt wird. Stefan schlägt Maleficent und verspottet sie, aber bevor er sie töten kann, befreit Aurora ihre Flügel, die zu ihr zuückfliegen. Mit ihren Flügeln ist, überwältigt Maleficent Stefan und bringt ihn in einen Turm, kann ihn aber nicht töten, stattdessen erklärt sie ihre Fehde für vorbei. Stefan versucht noch einmal, sie zu töten, stürzt dabei aber vom Turm in seinen Tod . Bald darauf wird Aurora von Maleficent zur Königin des Menschen- und des Feenreiches gekrönt, mit Phillip an ihrer Seite. Die Erzählerin gibt dann ihre eigene Identität "als die, die sie Dornröschen nannten" bekannt. Besetzung Soundtrack Die CD mit dem Soundtrack wurde zeitgleich zum Filmstart veröffentlicht. James Newton Howard schrieb die Musik im Oktober 2012. Am 23. Januar 2014 wurde bekannt, dass Lana Del Rey das Titellied "Once Upon a Dream" (Einmal im Traum), aus dem Film Dornröschen von 1959 für Maleficent neu einspielen wird. Del Rey wurde von Angelina Jolie ausgesucht, das Lied zu interpretieren. Die Single wurde am 26. Januar veröffentlicht. Die gesamte Musik wurde von James Newton Howard komponiert.thumb|300px|Die CD Cover # „Maleficent Suite“ # „Welcome to the Moors“ # „Maleficent Flies“ # „Battle of the Moors“ # „Three Peasant Women“ # „Go Away“ # „Aurora and the Fawn“ # „The Christening“ # „Prince Philip“ # „The Spindle's Power“ # „You Could Live Here Now“ # „Path of Destruction“ # „Aurora in Faerieland“ # „The Wall Defends Itself“ # „The Curse Won't Reverse“ # „Are You Maleficent?“ # „The Army Dances“ # „Phillip's Kiss“ # „The Iron Gauntlet“ # „True Love's Kiss“ # „Maleficent Is Captured“ # „The Queen of Faerieland“ # „Once Upon a Dream“ − Lana Del Rey Trailer thumb|center|400 px thumb|center|400 px thumb|center|400 px Weitere Poster aurora-maleficent-poster.jpg diaval-maleficent-poster.jpg hr_maleficent_p.jpg images.jpg malefica-poster-angelina-pic3.jpg Maleficent-IMAX-445x650.jpg Maleficent-Poster-03.jpg Sans titre489 - Copie - Copie (2) - Copie - Copie.png stefan-maleficent-poster.jpg Externe Links *Offizielle Disneyhomepage zum Film Kategorie:Märchen Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:3D Film Kategorie:Disney Pictures Kategorie:Remake Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Debütfilm Kategorie:Familienfilm Kategorie:Disney Kategorie:Walt Disney Studio Film Kategorie:Disney-Live-Action-Märchen-Filme